


all here in one bed lay

by jorrimonster



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nicknames, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorrimonster/pseuds/jorrimonster
Summary: In which Sabo and Ace don't get Marco to react like this often and there's no way that they're going to stop now that they've just gotten started.





	all here in one bed lay

Marco’s breath hitches, tugging on the cuffs that Sabo had sweet talked him into trying out while sitting in his lap and toying with his nipples that morning, trying to pull himself together as Ace’s fingertips traced around the rim of his asshole, slick with lube.

 

“You look amazing like this,” Sabo whispers into his ear, pressing himself into the small space between the bedframe and Marco’s face. “We don’t get to tease you much and you’re so  _ weak _ to your nipples, darling.”

 

“Sabo,” Marco tries to growl, his face flushed and lips twitching in an attempt to bare his teeth in anger.

 

“Darling,” Sabo purs, tapping Marco’s chin to force him to look up. “Trying too look so tough when you’re leaking.”

 

Ace pushes the tip of a finger into him, “Your cock’s leaking so badly that I’m starting to think you might need Sab’s cockring, darling,” He smirks catching Sabo’s eye as he kisses the small of Marco’s back. “Otherwise, you’re gonna come and make a mess.”

 

“Not as bad as you do,” Marco hisses, tugging on the cuffs, grateful that they had taken special care to find some that were lined to keep from cutting into the skin, bad enough that he was sure they were going to bruise his wrists.

 

“Feeling daring today, aren’t we?” Ace raises an eyebrow, sliding the first finger deeper inside him. He pauses for a moment before rubbing slowly over the inner walls, searching. “Like we can talk back, darling?”

 

Marco whines, arching his back and swallowing harshly, arms shaking as he tries to force his legs to hold himself up. His knees have been giving out for ages with Sabo’s fingers playing with the clamps twisted almost too tight on his nipples.

 

“Darling, there you are,” Sabo smiles sweetly, pressing a barely there kiss to Marco’s open mouth. “Thought you might be lost in there, darling. All those good feelings too much for you to take.”

 

“Not Ace.”

 

Ace scowls, rubbing harder over Marco’s prostate, “That’s just rude, darling and when we have you all locked up to play with. Maybe we should spend all day teasing you. I’m sure Sab wouldn’t mind lending you his cockring.”

 

“He would look good with it,” Sabo agrees, brushing Marco’s hair out of his face. “Maybe even one of the ones that vibrate. Make him scream.”

 

“Fuck you,” Marco hisses.

 

“No. Not yet at least, darling,” Ace answers slipping another finger into him. “You know, I think that our darling would look absolutely gorgeous with one of your vibrating cockrings on him. You could even tease him with it.”

 

Sabo kisses Marco again, hand curving around Marco’s cheek, tongue teasing but never quite never entering his mouth before slipping out of the bed and towards their chest of toys, humming happily.

 

“Should it match?” Sabo asks curiously.

 

“You’re the one that likes color schemes, Sab,” Ace states stretching Marco further but not adding in a third finger. “If you want to match the colors than you can do that.”

 

“Silver it is,” Sabo decides selecting his choice and pausing beside the bed. “You want the remote?”

 

Ace shakes his head, tugging Sabo down for a kiss, “You can keep the remote, Sab. Keep it and tease our pretty darling all you want to, I think he likes it. Don’t you, darling?”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“He does, he’s just too stubborn to admit it. You know how our darling is,” Ace continues as if Marco had agreed with him, kissing Sabo softly again. “Might want to get that cockring on him before he comes all over himself.”

 

“He’s almost as messy as you are,” Sabo agrees, laughing when Ace slaps his ass. “You know it’s true. You leak everywhere and keep begging to be filled up even as you spill our come.”

 

Ace scowls, “I thought we were teasing Marco tonight?”

 

“I’m brilliant at multitasking,” Sabo smirks as he pushes the cockring into place, stroking the pads of his fingertips over the head of Marco’s cock almost feather soft. “I can tease him with my hands and tease you with words.”

 

Marco moans, biting the inside of his cheek to stop the sound before it’s completely out of his mouth, nails biting into the palms of his hands, “Sabo!”

 

“Oh darling,” Sabo strokes his thumb over Marco’s cock before tugging on the chain connecting his clamps together, false concern ringing loudly in his voice. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Is it too much,” Ace adds slipping a third finger into Marco and hooking all three against his prostate. “Do you want us to stop now, darling?”

 

“Fire,” Marco gasps. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fire!”

 

Ace presses soft kisses to Marco’s spine, rubbing against that same spot, “We’ll keep going then, darling. Since you’re so  _ eager _ for us to.”

 

“You look so good,” Sabo whispers tugging on the clamp’s chain again to make Marco whine. “You alway do when we get to tease you. God, we don’t get to tease you enough, darling. Not even,” He turns on the cockring and Marco jerks. “When you know you want to give up control. You always make us take it.”

 

“Because, our poor darling doesn’t know how to stop,” Ace shakes his head sadly. “But look at him, he’s feeling so good, he’s moving his hips all on his own, what a good boy, not even pretending he doesn’t want to come.”

 

Marco shivers, pushing back into Ace’s fingers, “Ace!”

 

“Desperate isn’t he, Ace? Begging for it.”

 

“That’s right, he wants us to give him more, I think,” Ace hums thoughtfully. “Maybe his ring isn’t going hard enough, Sab.”

 

Sabo laughs, leaning down to kiss Ace again, before turning the cockring up higher, tracing a hand down the arch of Marco’s back, taking care to tease at a number of spots that they had learned were sensitive, adoring the way that he moved and shifted.

 

“Ah!”

 

“Oh darling,” Ace smirks pulling his fingers from him to lube them back up. “Make that sound for me again? For us again? We want to hear you moan and whine and beg.” He slides four fingers into Marco, spreading them. “We want to you feel so good, darling.”

 

Sabo shivers, biting his tongue as he slid his fingers over Marco’s cock again, “Just, we can’t let you come yet. It’s too early for you to come, not when we have so much planned for you today.”

 

“Please.”

 

“Don’t worry darling,” Ace promises. “We’re going to let you come. You’ll come, I promise, you just have to wait. Maybe if you ask, Sabo will kiss you some more.”

 

“I can do that,” Sabo whispers, tugging on a clamp. “Would you like me to kiss you some more?”

 

“Please, Sabo, please,” Marco begs.

 

Sabo smiles, slipping back up onto the bed, “Still okay,” He whispers softly, one hand curling in Marco’s hair. “You know we’d hate it if we took it too far and we missed on your safeword.”

 

“Fire,” Marco promises. “Fire. Kiss me?”

 

“Desperate,” Sabo teases, pressing feather soft kisses to the corner of Marco’s mouth and cheeks, taking care to avoid his lips, knowing that Ace was slowly sliding his fingers over Marco’s prostate, rubbing harder and making Marco’s eyes roll back in his head as he tried to keep quiet. “And needy aren’t we, darling? And still leaking through your pretty new cockring.”

 

“Sabo!”

 

“I bet if you could come than you would have,” Sabo kisses him, nails scratching the underside of his jaw. “What a pretty thing you make for us when you’re like this. Maybe next time, Ace and I should take pictures, show you off as you get like this.”

 

Ace snorts, “I think that’s more your kink than our darling’s, Sabo. But we could take some pictures of him. Put them online for all his friends to see what happens to him when he gets home.”

 

“Not, not for them to s-see.”

 

“You don’t want them to know that you’re so pretty when you bottom, darling? How hard it is to keep you from coming like a teenager who’s never gotten any action in his life and the way your face turns red enough to light the bed on fire,” Ace teases, fucking his fingers into Marco in time with Marco’s desperate little presses back. “You would look so good.”

 

“No, please!”

 

“Than we won’t, but you still look so pretty,” Sabo states rubbing a finger over a nipple. “So flushed and wanting. God, you’re begging for us and I can’t imagine you looking better.”

 

Marco sobs, “Sabo, stop!”

 

“Okay, come here darling, let me kiss you, maybe that will make up for some of my teasing, don’t you think?” Sabo offers, stroking under Marco’s chin as he pants. “That’s it, leave that pretty mouth open for me. You won’t need it closed anytime soon.”

 

Ace ducks his head, Marco thoroughly distracted from the sounds he’s making and the way he’s arching into the tugs on his clamps, watching his fingers vanish into Marco for a long moment before ducking his head and licking around where the rim of Marco’s hole was stretched about his knuckles.

 

“Ace!”

 

Ace licks between his fingers, glad that they had set everything up before playing for the day, listening to Marco sob.

 

“Don’t worry, Darling, we’ve got all day to make sure you come.” Sabo assures, Ace doesn’t think that it’s ever sounded so much like both a promise and a threat.


End file.
